


His Fear

by Redsplash1



Series: Heroes of Light Drabbles [1]
Category: Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Headcanon, I don't think I wrote this too well, Last 3 characters mentioned literally have like 2 lines, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pyrophobia, but i barely found anything addressing this, but that’s ok I’ll mention them anyway, i could mention fox too but he’s not relevant enough, so i decided to give it a go, sorry man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsplash1/pseuds/Redsplash1
Summary: It all started out fine: Go to the cafeteria, get breakfast, have a good time. Sure, there was the occasional fight here and there, but none of them were extreme. Until now.





	His Fear

**Author's Note:**

> First, this fic has spoilers for Kid Icarus Uprising. If you haven't played it, you should play it/watch a let's play cuz it's a really good game. Second, Harper is my OC for my upcoming series. Third, I headcanon that Pit has pyrophobia. I dunno, I'd be pretty traumatized if I were freefalling and my wings were on fire.
> 
> Hope you guys like this fic! :D

She wasn’t sure what happened.

 

It all started out fine: Go to the cafeteria, get breakfast, have a good time. Sure, there was the occasional fight here and there, but none of them were extreme. Until now.

 

As Harper listened Junior’s story about him kidnapping Ms. Peach for the millionth time, she couldn’t help but get distracted by his dad’s  _ really  _ loud voice. His yelling could rival her math teacher.

 

“You wanna test that, Birdman!?” The Koopa King roared. Falco scoffed.

 

“Please. You’re as much a deadbeat ‘villain’ as Andross. You got nothing on me!”

 

Junior stopped and turned towards the commotion. “What’s going on with Papa?”

 

Harper sighed. Looks like Bowser was about to blow a fuse. Looking around, she noticed that almost everyone was present, watching. Fox stepped forward. “Falco…”

 

“He said I was a weakling! I’m not just gonna let that slide, Fox!” His comrade snapped. Out of the corner of her eye, Harper saw the Villager hold back Isabelle from trying to break up the fight. This was gonna get ugly.

 

Bowser took a giant step towards Falco. “Fine then, Birdbrain! Why don’t you try not letting THIS SLIDE!”

 

With that final word, fire shot out of his mouth. Falco barely moved out of the way in time.

 

Then came the scream. That scream full of fear.

 

She looked towards Falco. That didn’t sound very Falco to Harper. Then Bowser. The fire was starting to simmer down. She followed everyone’s eyes, and saw a certain white winged angel on the ground, slowly backing away from the scene.

 

_ “Nononono, it burns, it burns-”  _ Pit’s breakdown was barely comprehensible due to the rapid breaths he struggled with along with his broken speech. Some looked towards the boy in both confusion and concern, Harper included. Others were still focused on Falco and Bowser’s fight.

 

Pit’s hiccups and sobs eventually caught the attention of everyone else. Harper glanced at Junior, who looked between Bowser and Pit with worry.

 

Harper stood up and took a few careful steps towards the angel. “Pit. Pit, what’s wrong?”

 

Pit’s head shot towards Harper, which made her stop in her tracks.  _ “The Chaos Kin got Pittoo- oh nononono, let go of him please I’m so so sorry-“ _

 

She blinked. What in the  _ world  _ was happening?

 

Before Harper could comprehend the situation, Pit shot up and ran out the cafeteria. Everyone looked on, not exactly sure what just happened.

 

“I’m going after him.” She declared. Harper ran in the direction Pit dashed off to.

 

***

 

After 10 minutes of running around the mansion, Harper heard the sound of sobbing not too far away. Lo and behold, it was coming from Pit’s room. Harper never really bothered memorizing the layout of the place. Not only that, but she forgot to grab her communicator, which contained the map. Lovely.

 

Harper lightly nudged the door open. Looks like Pit forgot to close it. When she looked in, she saw his shaking figure in the corner of the room. His arms were covering himself, and he looked straight ahead, eyes unfocused.

 

_ “Make it stop pleasepleaseplease my wings hurt so much I’m sorry I was mean Pittoo I’m so so sorry-“ _

 

During this ramble, Harper slowly approached the boy and kneeled down to his level. She avoided touching him and kept her distance, as he needed the space.

 

“Pit, it’s okay. Nothing’s going to hurt you.” Harper spoke in a soft voice.

 

Pit’s breakdown slowly but surely stopped due to Harper giving him words of comfort. Soon enough, he was capable of rational thought.

 

Harper glanced at the clock. An hour had passed. At this rate, everyone definitely wants to know what happened.

 

She looked back at Pit, seeing his head down. She sighed and cleared her throat. He looked up, red and puffy eyes tiredly staring back at her.

 

Harper moved her hands in a hug gesture, wanting him to choose. The angel’s lip quivered and immediately melted into her embrace, sobbing into her chest. At that moment, Harper realized how  _ fragile  _ he was. She rubbed Pit’s back in a soothing motion, careful to avoid his sensitive wings.

 

As this continued, Pit’s muffled voice eventually spoke. “I c-can’t breathe.”

 

Harper knew what he meant by that. “Wanna go outside?”

 

He gave a shaky nod.

 

“Alright. I’ll help you up.” Harper very slowly got to her feet, holding Pit up as she did so. His legs shook, then quickly buckled. Harper caught him just in time.

 

“Easy...don’t force yourself.” She gently put him back down on the floor. After a bit of thinking, Harper got an idea.

 

“Ooh, I know! How about a piggyback ride? Those are always fun.”

 

Pit frowned. He wanted to, but…

 

“...P-promise you won’t go too fast?”

 

Harper smiled. “Promise.”

 

She kneeled down, back facing the angel. Harper felt Pit grab on, squeezing tightly. She stood up, and away they went.

 

***

 

Palutena walked along the garden, taking in the fresh air. Dart walked beside her, grumbling.

 

“Why’d you call me instead of Pitstain? Pretty sure he’d have a fun time.”

 

The Goddess smiled. “I love the both of you equally. Is it so wrong wanting to spend time with my son?”

 

Dart’s face softened at the word “son.” He never thought that he would be considered family. He was just a cheap clone that wasn’t meant to exi-

 

“Pit!”

 

He snapped out of his stupor and turned his head at Palutena, who looked towards the entrance of the garden in horror. He turned his head and saw Harper, with his twin on her back.

 

But something was wrong.

 

Pitstain didn’t look right. He looked exhausted, evident from the bags under his puffy eyes, along with him practically laying on top of Harper. What the hell happened to him?

 

Harper gently laid Pit down on the ground. Palutena and Dart dashed towards the white winged angel, kneeling to his level.

 

Palutena immediately wrapped her arms around her son. Dart simply put a hand on his brother’s shoulder, not used to comforting anyone. Soon enough though, he found himself in the Goddess’s embrace as well.

 

Harper smiled and stood up. When she turned to take her leave, she heard Pit’s voice ring out. “H-Harper?”

 

She stopped.

 

“Thanks. I dunno what I would’ve done without you.” Pit gave a shaky laugh.

 

Harper smiled.

 

“Yeah. No prob.”

 

With that, she left the garden.


End file.
